


Anxiety

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Hell, Liam is a good boyfriend, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Liam notices that Theo is having a nightmare and he tries to comfort him.





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a similar thing happened with my partner and I. Anxiety is a real disorder, but it gets easier when the people you love are there for you <3

A noise woke Liam from his deep sleep. He was having a pleasant dream. He and Theo were on a cruise, no hunters, no supernatural creatures, no pack, just them. It was pure bliss. Liam was confused why he was wakened. He looked to his side and Theo was asleep, but he was fidgeting and Liam recognized this kind of twitching. Theo was having a nightmare and from the look of things, it was worse than normal. 

Liam crept close to slowly. He knew that waking Theo up would be hard and he needed a gentle approach. He started by placing his hand on Theo’s chest and rubbing it. “It’s okay babe.” He whispered. He then noticed he was taking pain from him. “Theo. Theo?” 

Theo darted up panting. “Wha - what?” 

“Hey, hey baby it’s okay.” Liam said. Theo was panting heavily. “Theo.”

“Dark. It was dark. You….You kept….” Theo’s voice trailed off. He broke down crying and hugged Liam. 

Liam knew exactly what was happening. Theo was having a panic attack. He had seen Theo have panic attacks in the past, but this was different. Theo could barely form words and the words he was forming did not flow into a complete sentence. Liam adjusted himself so Theo’s back was on his chest. His arms wrapped around his body. “Match my breathing. Ready? 3….2….1….Breathe in.” 

Theo tried, but he could not really focus. “Dark. Dark. You. Gone.”

“Shhhhh.” Liam held him tighter. “You can tell me, after we breathe. Listen to me honey.”

Theo was fidgeting and crying now. “No. No. No good.”

Liam held tighter and tried to pull the pain from him, as he did this he felt Theo’s body ease a little. “Theo, I love you. I’m right here.” He held him tight with one arm and with his other hand he rubbed Theo’s back. Liam knew that Theo loved this, it really calmed him. 

Theo’s breath slowed, tears still dripping down his face. “Liam….it was awful.”

“Talk to me, Theo.” Liam said. 

“I slipped into a deep sleep. It was very deep. Like….I was back in Hell. Liam, when you’re in Hell you relive something horrific. Over. And over. And over.” Theo was getting worked up.

“You don’t have to continue.” Liam said holding him. “I don’t want you to get worked up.”

“No. I need to. This time, my Hell changed.” Liam raised an eyebrow at this comment. Theo had his heart ripped out by his own sister, but now it was something different. “My Hell….” Theo would not look at Liam. “ ….was you sending me back to Hell. Telling me you hate me. Telling me you never loved me.” That broke Theo. He burst into tears wrapping himself in Liam’s arms. 

Liam was in shock. He and Theo have said they loved each other, but this was new. Theo was scared to lose Liam. He cares so deeply about Liam so much his own personal Hell changed. “Theo. I love you so much. I would never do that to you.”

Theo held Liam’s arms tight. “I love you, too.” 

“Look at me, Theo.” Liam said. Theo shook his head. “Please.” Theo lifted his head slowly. “I love you, my cute chimera.

Theo smiled. “I love you, Little Wolf.” Theo laid into Liam’s arms. Liam held Theo close. “I am so lucky to have you. You make me a better person.”

Liam was happy he was able to help Theo during his panic attack. He was scared seeing his partner so vulnerable, but he knew he had to help him. He looked over and saw and overwhelmed, but calm Theo already fast asleep lightly snoring. 

Liam smiled. He had IED. Theo had anxiety. Both boys knew they were on a journey, but it was a journey they would take together. Thiam against the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
